The Reunion of a Lifetime
by akatsukiwerewolf9
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Dawn Serena Adiar. She starts her own little life journey to find her cousin Valon Adiar. This is do by an event that has cause the two to seperate even when they are so close. Will Dawn and Valon be Reunited once more. We will just have to see and find out
1. The Journey Begins

**Before I begin, I liked to say that I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. But I do own Dawn who is the main character of this adventure. All respect goes to the rightful owners. Onward with the story.**

**Dawn's Pov:**

** "**I can't take it anymore," I said while slamming the door to my bedroom. It was the night of my seventeenth birthday party and I was alone. I started to strip out of my party clothes and into my pajamas. Afterward I crawled into bed and grabbed my photo album.

"Dawn, are you in there?" asked a worried voice from behind my bedroom door. I flinched, because that voice belonged to my grandma.

"Yeah Grams, I'm in here," I said as my eyes began to water.

"Dawn, can I come in?" asked my grandma worriedly now.

"Yes go on ahead," I replied. But when she opened the door she took one look at me with horror in her eyes. Apparently I, didn't notice that I was silently crying. It took her two seconds to cross the room and sit down on the edge of my bed with her arms wrapped around me in comfort.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked in a very confused and worried voice. But instead of answering right away, I burrowed my head into her shoulder and started crying even harder than before. All my grandma could do was just rubbed my shoulders in quiet comfort.

"I'm really sorry," I sobbed as I continued to cry into my grandma's shoulder trying to stop the tears from flowing. After a few minutes I stop crying completely and look at her with red-rimmed eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"Has something happened to one of your friends?" she asked extremely worried now. I just stared at her in disbelief. I can't believe she had though one of my friends was badly hurt.

"No one is hurt, I was just thinking about Valon," I said while looking at her. She mentally flinched as she heard what I just said. Then her eyes went soft and she smiled a little.

"Do you want to be with him?" she asked already knowing what the answer was, because ever since Dawn had heard that Valon was out of prison and in the USA she had been begging her grandpa to go search for him and he had flat out refused.

"Of course I do more than anything," I replied hopefully. But then my grandma just smiled at me and gave me a birthday card. I took it out of her hand and opened it noticing that something had fallen out. I picked it up and look at it. It was a plane ticket to New York plus an addition ticket for a train to Domino City, New York. I looked up at her wide eyed and then hugged her tightly. "Thank you so very much Grams!"

"You're welcome Dawn, plus I enrolled you to Domino City High school and you will be staying in our vacation home there as well for your remaining years of school," said grandma as she hugged her granddaughter with love. After all that all that she helped me pack my bags and got them out to the family limo. Thank the heavens my grandfather was fast asleep otherwise we would have been caught. After about twenty minutes we made it to the airport and were able to make my flight with my passport in check. Two and a half hours later, I landed in New York City airport and then hop onto the train to Domino City with everything and my deck in toe. Half an hour later I made it to Domino City station and was taking a nearby taxi to my family's vacation house where I will live for the rest of my life.

Meanwhile somewhere far away:

"Achoo," sneezed a boy with spikey star shaped brown hair. Then he just grimaced in confusion on what happened.

"Valon, are you alright?" asked a tall muscular blonde with concern on his face as he studies his younger companion.

"Yeah, I'm 'right Raph," replied Valon as he smiled at him widely with cheerfulness in his eyes.

"Maybe he's just caught the case of the idiots," said a red haired man with a smirk on his face as he read a book.

"That is not funny Alistar and you know it," said Valon as he glared at the red head.

"It's "ter" not "tar" get it right to stinking Aussie," said Alister going back to reading his book. Then at that moment a cloaked man wearing a monocle came in and looked at the three of them.

"There you three are Master Dartz wishes to see the four of us to discuss a new mission," said the man. Alister and Valon just grimaced at the man. Raphael on the other hand just shook his head.

"We'll be right there Gurimo," said Raphael as he got up out of the armchair he was sitting in.

That concludes the end of the first chapter tune in next time to see what happens next time…


	2. First Day at a New School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. All respect goes to rightful owners. But I do own Dawn she was my idea and mine alone.**

Dawn's Pov:

I woke up the next morning and got ready for my first day at my new school called Domino High. After I finish my breakfast, I got dressed in my new school uniform. This uniform is so different compared to the uniforms back in Paris. I took a deep breath as I stepped out the front door and locked it behind me. I took one last look at it before I started to walk on my way to school. After a few minutes, I made it to the front gates of the school that I will attend for my last two years of school. I sighed the more time I spend at school the less time I got to find Valon. But first I needed to know where the front office was that's just great.

"Excuse me are you alright miss?" asked a voice with a hint of concern coming from my right. I looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from and came somewhat face to face with none other than The King of Games; Yugi Moto.

"I'm alright; I'm new here and just need to know the way to the main office," I replied as my throat went hard. But I kept a strong and kind smile on my face as I looked at him. Then what really surprised me was when he smiled back at me.

"Oh, well if you like I can take you there on my way to homeroom," said Yugi with a note of helpfulness in his voice to reassure me that he understood my distress. With that said it I realize that maybe he can help me find Valon. But for now let's take it slow.

"That would be nice if you don't mind," I replied in a tone of voice that was very grateful to him for helping me. After that the two of us began to walk into the school to the main office before school started. Later on about a good ten minutes we stop right outside the main office and that where we say our goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is it then," I said with a hint of nervousness in my voice as I looked at him.

"I guess so too, I hope it goes well," said Yugi with a lot of confidents in his voice as though he had known we would be in the same homeroom class.

"My name is Dawn by the way," I said so he could at least know my name if we ever met again.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Yugi see you later I guess," said Yugi as he started to walk away to his classroom before the bell rings. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the office to begin my education at Domino High.

Valon's Pov: 

I have no idea what is going on but I'm getting bored. I always get bored at these meetings Master Dartz puts together at the last minute. Right now he is discussing the game plan to steal the three all-powerful Egyptian God cards ant to try to take a five thousand year old pharaoh soul to help reawaken the great beast.

"That concludes today's meeting you're dismissed," said Master Dartz as the meeting had come to an end. I sighed and stretch me arms from the soreness I was getting. As I got out of my chair, I had a most weird thought of my cousin that I haven't seen in almost eleven years is coming to look for me. But then again maybe not. I was still deep in thought when I walked right into a suit of armor and which snapped me right out of my thoughts.

"Valon are you alright?" asked Raphael as he rushed over to help me to my feet. I took one look at his face and it was full of concern and as for Alister, he had raised one of his eyebrows waiting for an explanation on what just happened.

"Yea, I'm fine Raph just wasn't payin' attention to me feet," I said as I was pulled to my feet. Raphael and Alister weren't convinced, they knew something was wrong by the way they were staring at me.

"What a load of bull, do you honestly think we'll believe that Valon," said Alister with a roll of his eyes. Raphael shot a glare at and then back to me with more concern than before as if agreeing with Alister's statement. This was just plain annoying as they continued to stare and I started to have just enough of it.

"Alright fine if you are so worried about, I was just thinking about me cousin not that it's any of your business," I snapped as I started to walk away from them and to me room. The mission itself won't start until next week and I had enough time to think about her. But before, I could get anywhere Raphael grabbed my hand and turn me back around so that I was facing them again.

"We didn't know you had a cousin," said Raph quietly as though his was sorry for me. Even Alister had an emotional expression on his face and that was a rare moment because he never showed it. They had honestly though that she had died that what happened to their families.

"She's not dead mate," I said just barely above a whisper as I turned away so as that they won't see tears quietly running down my face. They both looked at me in shock as though they can't believe what they just barely heard.

"Your cousin is still alive, but how?" asked Alister before Raphael could say anything about this. Raphael was still looking at me with shock in his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation.

"That day, I was sent to prison was the last day I saw her before my uncle's parents took her away from me," I said as my throat thickened with uncontrolled emotion. I was forcing myself not to crying any more than what I already had. Alister and Raph just stood there looking at me as I turned and walk to my room in silence.

Dawn's Pov:

I was ready nervous as I got my schedule and was walking behind my soon to be homeroom teacher. I was taking deep and steady breaths trying to keep my cool and not lose it. After a few minutes of silence we came to a standstill outside my soon to be homeroom classroom. The teacher opened the door and all went quiet it the room and was following after her as she walked into the classroom.

"Okay class today we have a new transfer student from France and she will spend her last couple years with us please make her feel welcome here," said the teacher as I came through the open door and suddenly wished I hadn't. "Class, I would like to introduce you to Miss Dawn Adair." God this was going to be a long day. Mrs. Hathaway instructed me to sit at the empty desk next to…Oh no not him. Where that empty desk was is right next to the number one underdog duelist Joey Wheeler. I was barely breathing as I made my way to the desk and tried so hard not to look at his direction.

"Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler hope we can be friends," said Joey with a smile on his face. I smirked at the show of affection in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Joey, I'm Dawn and I hope we can be friends too," I said to him as I turned back to the teacher and started to take notes from word to word on what she was saying and refused to let anyone to distract me from my work. This truly was going to be a long first day at a new school.

What going to happen to Dawn next? Will Valon tell Alister and Raphael about his life before prison? Let's find out next time in chapter 3…..


	3. Improving My Deck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters but I do own Dawn. All respect goes to rightful owners. **

Dawn's Pov

"This is just peachy," I said while looking through my desk. It was beginning of lunch time and I was seating in a far corner on the roof. My deck wasn't the best in fact it needed improving big time. I have no idea where to go to find more cards to help my deck. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps and voices on the stairs that came up to the roof. When the door opened it revealed four people. Two of the four that I did not know stop and stared while the other two looked surprised. The other two happened to just be Yugi and Joey that I met this morning.

"Hey Dawn, I didn't know you were up here," said Joey with a huge smile on his face as he walked over to where I was sitting on the roof with Yugi and the other two not too far behind him.

"I was looking for a quiet place to think is all," I replied trying my best to hide my deck but it didn't work. Joey paused and stared in silence at my deck and Yugi did the same thing. All I did was blush and looked away in embarrassment. Yugi was the first one to break the silence with understanding in his eyes.

"I didn't know you played duel monsters," said Yugi as he looked through my deck.

"Well, I do a little but it has been awhile since I played," I said with a faint smile. My hope was a little distracted by my thoughts of my cousin. I frowned a little while in thought.

"It looks like your deck can use some improving," said Yugi after he and Joey got done looking at my deck and handed it back to me. "Why don't you come by my place after school and me and Joey can help you," said Yugi with a smile on his face. After that talk the two that was with Yugi and Joey introduce themselves as Tea and Tristan.

Valon's Pov:

I was just sitting quietly in my room thinking about my cousin. Then slowly my eyes started to close as I began to remember the last time, I saw her before my life in prison. It still didn't make sense because I have no clue where to look for her now that I'm out of prison.

Flashback: 

"_Hey Val, wait for me!" said Dawn as she run after me. Her legs were shorter than mine and she couldn't keep up. I paused and then turned to like at her with a smile on my face to reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere. _

"What's a matter Dawn, am I too fast for you?" I asked with the smile still on my face as I made eye contact with her. I could tell that she was running out of breath just by the way she was trying to keep up. I felt pretty bad for her that she was smaller than I was as well as younger.

_"Can't we take a little break Val my feet are starting to hurt," replied Dawn as she came to a stop right beside me. I knew that we were not too far away from the church that we were staying in .It wasn't long ago when Mother Mary the nun of the church found us and brought us to live with her in the church. It was getting dark, Dawn was getting tired and I sighed as I looked at her._

_ "Here Dawn, I carry you the rest of the way by to the church," I said as I got down on my knees so that she can climb on my back. She smiled the same Mother Mary did when she found us then she climbed on my back…._

Flashback end:

"Valon you in there?" asked a gruff voice outside my bedroom door. It was Raph. I groaned, I didn't want to deal with him or Alister right now.

"What do you want Raph," I replied as I turned my back to the door. Then the door opened and two sets of footsteps walked in to my room. Of course he wasn't alone; Alister was with him as well.

"Alister and I are curious, what was your cousin like?" asked Raphael quietly as he sat down on the edge of my bed while Alister sat in the chair near the desk.

"Let's just say the Dawn is a lot like me in many ways and leave it at that," I said not looking that them. The both of them just stared.

Dawn's Pov:

"Well that should do it," said Yugi as he handed me back my deck. The five of us were sitting together in Yugi's room on the floor. I took it and was amazed on how he and Joey where able to improve my deck with new monster, trap, and spell cards that I never thought would be possible to put in there.

"What wrong Dawn?" asked Tea worriedly as she stared at me. With this said the three boys stared her first then to me. Now was the time I told them the real reason I came to USA in the first place.

"You see Tea, the real reason I came to America was to find my cousin," I said as I looked down and then tears started to slowly go down my cheeks… This was going to be a rough night for me as I told them the whole true about my cousin and how we were split apart from one another.

**TBC….**


	4. The Fun Starts

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters but I do own Dawn. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Dawn's Pov:

It's been one week since; I came to Domino City and attend school here. I became real good friends with Yugi and his friends. It was Friday after school Tea and I was up on the roof doing our own little thing. Tea was standing by the fence looking into the distances while I was looking at an old photo of me and my cousin Valon. Just then the roof door opens to reveal Joey and Tristan but no Yugi.

"Tea, Dawn have you guys seen Yugi? He wasn't at his locker," asked Joey. Even he and Tristan were a bit worried about Yugi's absence.

"He had disappeared right before algebra," replied Tea. With no farther questions asked the four of us went off to find Yugi. I was still somewhat new to Domino the only places I knew where to go was to my house, the school, and Yugi's house. But as we rounded the corner we saw Yugi about to walk inside the museum.

"Hey Yugi," called Joey, Tea, and Tristan an unison as we got closer to him. Their voices were what caught his attention and stop to stare at us trying to figure out why we were here in the first place. This was going to be a long semi quiet afternoon in the museum.

Valon's Pov:

It was a quiet afternoon when me and my comrades got to the safe house we were staying in Domino. Tonight was the night where we steal the three Egyptian god cards and challenge the Pharaoh to a duel. Gurimo and Raph were in the kitchen going over the game plan for tonight, Alister was reading a book and I was watching TV.

"Alright you three I'll be back before our mission tonight," said Gurimo as he and Raph walked out of the kitchen. This was going to be a crazy night and we already knew where the Pharaoh was staying. So all we had to do is go in there and steal the cards when he wasn't looking.

Dawn's Pov:

I thought I'd seen everything the trip to the museum was a bit scary. Then the five of us heard screaming and when we came outside there was Duel Monsters everywhere.

"Wow it's like a horror flick out here," said Joey with horror on his face but who could blame him.

"Someone's duel disk must have gone haywire," said Tristan with the same amount of horror in his voice too.

"It takes more than one busted duel disk to cause this," said Tea with reason and I nodded with her statement.

"Let's go see Kaiba," said Yugi and the five of us took off running toward Kaiba Corp. but when we got arrived there was a whole bunch of interviewers there trying to get answers as well. So we all decided to head back to Yugi's place and watch the news later that night to see what Kaiba has to say to about the matter at hand. That night after Kaiba said that his company wasn't to blame for this matter we began to talk. I was about to say something when there was a crashing sound coming from downstairs in the shop itself and we took off. When we got downstairs Mr. Moto was on the floor.

"Grandpa," said Yugi in a panic as kneeled down beside him.

"Yugi their gone," said his grandfather with sadness in his eyes.

"Who gone Grandpa?" asked Yugi without understanding on what just happened.

"Your cards… Your strongest cards," replied his grandfather. I understood what he meant and gasped the God Cards were stolen just now.

"The Gods Cards!" exclaimed Yugi with shock now that he understood.

"Who did this?" asked Joey angrily as he also understood but all Mr. Moto did was groan in sadness on what happened. "I'll find them" was all Joey said before he took off out the door.

"Joey wait!" I exclaimed as I went after him but Joey didn't get far and then I saw what he did and stood there frozen in shock as he did.

"Guys, you might want to see this," called Joey and the other three came out to stand right next to us staring in disbelief as Joey and I.

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor," said Yugi with panic in his voice. Just then there were two more lights and two more duel monsters joined Obelisk.

"And it looks like he's not alone," said Joey stating the obvious and I couldn't help it as I rolled my eyes.

"It's Slifer and Ra," said Yugi like Joey stated the obvious.

"What kind of knucklehead would steal the god cards and then summon them right in the middle of the city for everyone to see?" asked Joey and I was impressed that he used is head to think of that question. But before any of us could respond there was of three pairs of motorcycle headlights that blind us.

"You blokes want those cards back?" asked one of the bikers. My head snapped up fast as I heard the familiar accent all us Australians have. That voice came from the one on the canary yellow colored motorcycle.

"Yeah," said Joey as he was shielding his eyes from the light.

"Their mine," Yugi said in agreement. Then that same biker chuckled in amusement.

"All you got to do is get past us," said the biker on the reddish orange motorcycle who voice sounded kind of smug.

"But it's only fair to warn you we've been known to fight dirty," said the biker on the green motorcycle in a gruff voice.

"That's right so what's it going to be mates," said that same that one with the strong accent. It's weird in a way my cousin Valon had the same strong accent as this guy does.

"Those cards don't belong to you," said Yugi as he was still shielding his eyes from the light.

"Sorry to disappoint you but they serve a new master now Pharaoh," said the biker with the gruff voice. How exactly did this guy know about the ancient Pharaoh? "If you think you got what it takes to win back your cards follow us," and that parting statement they drove off the two other bikers laughing as they follow the green motorcycle.

**TBC…..**


	5. A New Evil

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters but I do own Dawn. All respect goes to rightful owners.**

Valon's Pov:

"Alright you three listen up," said Gurimo in his own way that he talks to us. Alister, Raph, and I were in the living room watching TV when Gurimo walked in. Once again Gurimo went over the game plans for tonight before we left. Gurimo said he would wait for us at a construction site after we steal the God cards and had the Pharaoh and his friends in pursuit so that he can be the first one to test his strength.

_One hour later:_

"You guys ready to go?" asked Raphael as he looked at me and Alister behind his sunglasses.

"Let's just get this over with," replied Alister as he took off his helmet and put it on his bike.

"I'm ready when you are mate," I said standing beside my bike while looking at Raph. It was night time and the three of us were right outside the Kame Game shop front door. This is something that I never done as an ankle biter before my life in prison. If Dawn ever found out about this she'll flip. I frowned in sadness once I thought about her again because I'll probably never see her again for the rest of my natural life.

"Let the mission begin," said Raphael as he and Alister started to walk to the door with me right on their heels. Half an hour later after this dialog that past after we talked to the Pharaoh and his friends we were speeding to the construction to meet with Gurimo. For some reason I couldn't get my mind off the girl that was right beside the Pharaoh because she looked so similar to what Dawn looked like when we were kids. We made it to the construction site and made our way to the small cargo plane that we had hided there and put our bikes into it.

Dawn's Pov:

"It figures those grease monkeys would lead us to this dump," said Joey as he like the rest of us was looking around at the construction site. I was in my own fantasy at the moment try to figure out about that one biker on the yellow motorcycle and why he had an Australian accent was beyond my knowledge. But I got snapped out of it by a sudden laughter coming from up above us.

"Who's there show yourself?" said the Pharaoh looking around the construction site.

"I'm right above you Pharaoh," said a mysterious voice. We all looked up and saw someone up and a crane.

"Is that one of those biker dudes up there?" asked Tristan squinting up and the mysterious person. Even I was curious about this mystery fella but I ignored him and focus on once again who that one biker was from earlier.

"I don't know he's too far away to tell," replied Tea who as well was squinting at the guy to get a better looked. But wasn't paying any attention to what everyone was saying because now I was my own little world which happened to be my past before now.

_Flashback:_

_ "Valon are we going to be ok on our own?" I asked while tears ran down my face. My mother had just died and I was alone with no one to turn to but my cousin. We left our home the night of my mother's funeral with nothing but the clothes on our back plus my favorite stuff animal and Valon's special wolf blanket he had got from his father. _

_ "Don't worry Dawn we well be fine," said Valon as we sat down to rest we had been walking all day and I was tired plus the sun was going down. I finally stopped crying when Valon wrapped his arms around me and held me close so close I could feel his heartbeat. As long as I was with Valon I knew that I would never be alone. Just then something moved in the corner of my eye and I curled in even closer into Valon's embrace trembling slightly. Valon noticed my trembling and held me tighter in his embrace while his eyes narrowed at the spot that caused me to tremble. _

_ "My goodness, what are you two doing out here and all alone?" asked a worried voice it was a female I could tell and so could Valon. The woman took a step closer just enough so that we could see her face in the street light. _

_ "What do you want from us?" asked Valon his eyes still narrowed at the woman._

_ "I Just want to know why the two of you are out here in the streets and where are you parents," said the woman calmly. She didn't even flinch when Valon rudely spoke to her._

_ "Our parents are died and we only have each other now," I replied politely as elbowed Valon in the ribs for being rude to the nice lady._

_ "Oh you sweet little dears you must be scared out of your wits right now," said the woman in a sincere voice. This woman sound a lot like what my mom which made me smile once more._

_ "Valon, I think we can trust her," I said as I looked up at him and from some reason he felt the same way as we both looked at the woman._

_ "Came I'll take you to the church I run and you can stay with me if you like," said the woman as she turned and started walking away. Valon and I got up and run after her to keep up._

_ "So my name is Dawn and this is my cousin Valon, what's yours?" I asked the lady we were walking beside which caused her to look down at me and smile._

_ "My name is Mother Mary," said the woman with a warm smile as we came upon a church._

_End of Flashback:_

I was so out of it I wasn't even aware of my surrounds until I looked up and saw the Pharaoh dueling that mystery fella and was surrounded by this weird green thing.

"What the bloody heck just happened?" I asked confused looking at Joey, Tea, and Tristan for answers. Not only were the three of them looking at me but so was the Pharaoh.

"Are you telling us that you weren't paying attention," said Joey calmly as one of his eyes twitched. I grinned sheepishly at them and that is what set them off.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME DAWN!" they shouted in unison and that was enough for me to back up and look away from the people staring at me. Boy was I in trouble now.

Valon's PoV:

"This is just great," I said to myself as I looked down from the spot where the three of us were watching Gurimo and the Pharaoh duel. But my eyes were more focused on the girl next to the blonde idiot down there. Bloody hell did she look a lot like my cousin Dawn.

"What the bloody heck just happened?" asked the girl I was watching closely. Even Alister and Raphael were watching her too as well. Then those three cheerleaders plus the Pharaoh turned to look at her.

"Are you telling me you weren't paying attention," asked the blonde idiot this only caused her to grin sheepishly. Next thing you know the three cheerleaders plus the Pharaoh started shouting at her and I stood there frozen when I heard what they said next.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME DAWN!" they shouted in unison at her. All she did was back up a couple of steps and looked away. I could not believe my eyes or ears as I stared at her as it stared to make sense. I couldn't believe that this girl was my cousin I was looking for when I got out of prison. My cousin was right there in the flesh and didn't notice. Dawn had grown up to be a very fine young woman. Her spikey brown hair was longer than what I remember it being but the bangs still framed her face like mine was. I think she is taller to probably 5 foot 6 inches as an estimate compared to her as she was back then. Then I snapped out of it went I realized Alister and Raphael were staring at me.

"Valon is that girl down there your cousin?" they asked an unison while they watched my face closely. I nodded.

"That's her mates," I said quietly enough for them to hear. All they did was stare quietly at me before their glazes moved back to the duel.

**TBC…**


	6. Sadness of Reality

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters but I do own Dawn. All respect goes to rightful owners. Now on with the story…**

Valon's PoV: 

"I can't believe this," I said to myself as Raphael and Alister continued to stare at me with worry. I finally was able to see Dawn again even though it's from a distances. Man did I miss her, I wonder if she remembers me at all. I watched her intently as she continued to watch the Pharaoh's duel. Then Gurimo started to say something that snapped me back to the duel.

"Pharaoh, a great beast is awakening from it ancient slumber to finish what it began centuries ago," said Gurimo. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. Not only was I watching the duel but also Dawn. I wish I could just go down there and talk to her and make her happy again. But just see her again from this distance has brought a smile to my face. I wonder if she'll recognize me if we finally meet face to face again one day.

"What in the world is this guy on? Drugs?" asked Dawn as she continued to watch the duel in confused. At this not only did those cheerleaders start laughing but so did I.

"Way to go Dawn," I said quietly to myself as Alister and Raphael looked at me.

Dawn's PoV:

"What in the world is this guy on? Drugs!" I asked while watching the duel. The moment I said that Joey, Tea, and Tristan began to laugh and I just smile. Apparently the Pharaoh didn't listen as the duel continued.

"Dawn are you okay, you look distracted?" asked Tristan quietly as he looked at me with worry on her face. But I didn't answer her while I watched the duel. Tristan or the others would never understand what I'm going through.

"That sounds oddly familiar," said Tea confused as the she watched the duel trying to understand the meaning of the mystery fella's words.

"Yeah where did we hear that creepy mumbo jumbo before," said Joey also trying to make sense of these words but I understood perfectly. With those words said I began to remember what happened earlier today with Rex and Weevil. I have no idea what he meant but this beast but all I know is take it's something bad.

"Who are you and what does this beast have to do with your evil plan?" asked the Pharaoh. He must have had figured it out as well. My new life here in Domino City is getting weirder by the second and I've only been here for a week now. This duel is making no sense what I should really do right now is go home and figure out a plan to find Valon.

"Someone's got a lot of questions," said a familiar Australian voice from above us. By the time I looked up, the Pharaoh and the others did as well. There near the railing were those three bikers from before. The one right was tall muscular guy about 6 foot and 4 inches with blonde hair that was spiked a bit at the top. It was hard to see his eye because of his sunglass. The one on the left was just as tall as the blonde probably about 6 foot even. Like the blonde his eyes were covered by sunglasses as well but what had got me was his hair. It had to be the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen but even so the hairstyle kind of resembled a mushroom a little bit. But the one in the middle had almost made me cry his name out loud. This boy was about the same height as me maybe a couple inches taller. He had brown almost star shaped spikey hair and his bangs framed his face like mine did plus a pair of goggles just above his bangs. The eyes were the exact same shade of sky blue as mine plus both his and my features in the face were totally identical that we could have been twins if we stood side by side. No wonder I recognized thick Australian accent it was similar to my own but my faded away just a little bit but it was still there. Tears started to fall from my eyes slowly but not out of sadness but of joy. Right there just above us over seeing the duel was my cousin Valon.

"Hey it's those biker punks! Who do you guys think you are!?" said Joey as his rage took over his every thought but I ignored him and continued to stare at him. I didn't know what to do at that moment I felt like the weak little girl I used to be that only depended on my cousin to keep me safe. That whole weak side of me came out full force my tears flowing more freely now as I started to sink to my knees trying so hard to make my tears stop but it was no use they just kept coming out harder and faster. Dear god I have never felt this weak since the day Valon was taken to prison. I felt Tea kneel down beside me and rubbed my shoulders calmly trying to help me stop crying but it was no used the only one who could now was Valon...

Valon's PoV: 

Have you ever had a time in your life where your heart felt like it was torn in two? Well that is how I fell right now staring at Dawn from where I stood unable to do anything to help her. All I could do is just stare as she slowly sank to her knees tears running freely down her eyes with no sign of ever stopping. I hated to see her like this when I can do nothing to help. Even if I could Alister and Raphael would just stop me but if not them then Gurimo for sure. Dawn was falling into relapse from the day I was sent to prison. This wasn't right I need to be down there with her and to hug her close to me to get her to stop crying. All I did was look down at my feet with hands trembling hard at my side. This was entirely my fault and I can't do anything to apologize to her for not helping her to stop the tears from flowing.

"Dawn are you okay?" asked the female cheerleader who had knelt down beside her and rubbed her shoulders in comfort. Then the Pharaoh and the two male cheerleaders turned to the both of them with worry and tried to figure out way Dawn was crying.

"It's nothing Tea don't worry about it," snapped Dawn in a not to friendly voice. Her face expression was as cold as steel. She got up from the ground and moved away from them. The female cheerleader stood up in shock.

"What has gotten into you Dawn," asked that idiot blonde as Dawn glared at him in which had made him flinch.

"That is none of your concern Wheeler," said Dawn in an unfriendly tone. I knew perfectly why she is acting the way she did now. Dawn has MPD; she had it since she was born.

"Valon what exactly is wrong with your cousin?" asked Alister curiously as he watched Dawn with interest. Even Raphael was looked at me as well waiting for an answer as well.

"Dawn has MPD; Multiple Personally Disorder," I said simply. Alister and Raphael were stunned with disbelief.

The duel finished without a hitch besides the fact that Gurimo lost the duel and his soul but we made it safely back to headquarters with all three of the Egyptian God cards in toe.

Dawn's PoV:

It was the next day after school the four of us were walking back to Yugi's place. My mind was remembering the night before. I never quite explain to them why I snapped last night. I might let them know later thought but for now I will remain quiet until spoken to.

"Hey Yugi, I've been looking all over for you," said a girl running toward us. At first no one knew who she was until she showed a card to Yugi and she was recognized as Rebecca Hawkins. She said that her grandfather wanted to see him.

"Hey I'm going to head home see you later I guess," I said. They nodded and went after Rebecca to the museum and I when home. On the way head I was totally distracted and walked right into someone. When I looked up to apologize to the person, I saw Seto Kaiba standing right in front of me.

**TBC…. Will Dawn tell Yugi and the others about her Disorder? Will Valon ever get a chance to talk to Dawn face to face continue reading on to find out…. **


	7. Kaiba's New Secretary

I do apologize for not posting lately been going through a writer's block which really sucks. But anyway I'm back and here is the new chapter. I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters but I do own Dawn. Now on with chapter 7!

Dawn's PoV:

"Oh holy mother of all things pure and holy," I thought as I stared at the uptight moneybags Seto Kaiba himself. Then I quickly looked down trying so hard not to look him in the eyes. Then he began to speak to me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Kaiba as he looked at me with a cold glare.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I replied as I bowed my head at him. "I'll do anything to make it up to you." Then Kaiba pulled off his famous smirk and I flinched.

"You know, I'm currently looking for new secretary and just by looking at you the job is yours," said Kaiba as he began to walk away. "I expect you to be at Kaiba Corp at 7am and don't be late." I just stood there dumbfounded. Me….Kaiba's new secretary could today get any worse. After that whole encounter with Kaiba, I finally made it home and it was late. As soon as I walked through the front door the phone rings.

"Great just what I need right now," I said as I run to go answer it.

"Hello," I said after I picked up the phone while wondering who was calling.

"Hey Dawn, its Joey," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you are coming over to Yugi's place tomorrow at 7am" said Joey without skipping a beat.

"I'm sorry Joey, can't I've got a job interview at that time tomorrow," I said as my voice cracked slightly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know," said Joey quietly.

"It's not your fault its mine," I said as I hung up the phone. I hadn't realized that I was crying. Man it looks like my true adventure begins tomorrow can't wait.

Valon's PoV:

_Flashback:_

"_Valon, are you sure we're going to be alright?" asked Dawn as I watched her put flowers on my dad's and her mom's graves._

_ "Don't worry Dawn; we'll be just fine as long as Mother Mary is looking after us," I said as I knelt down beside her and pulled her close to me. Dawn was wearing my wolf blanket my dad had gotten me as a jacket._

_ "But Val, Mother Mary won't be there for us all the time you know," said Dawn quietly as she leaned into my embrace while looking at the graves. I quietly started to rub her shoulders as Dawn started to tremble._

_ "Val, what would you do if we were separated from each other?" asked Dawn. I paused and look down at her seeing tears form at the corners of her eyes._

_ "Why would you ask that, even if we were separated from each other, I'll stop at nothing to find you again," I said to her and she smiled back at me._

_End of Flashback:_

"Valon," called a voice from the other side of my bedroom door. I had been laying on my bed with my eyes closed remembering the every morning of the day that Dawn and I were separated. I didn't even bother with replying to the voice behind my bedroom door until I heard the slightly paranoid voice that belonged to Alister.

"Hey fluff brain you in there and if you are then why didn't you respond to Raphael when he called you," said Alister as he banged on my bedroom door the reason why he was doing that was because I locked the door after I came in my room.

"Leave me alone Alister and I'm not a fluff brain," I replied. I couldn't believe my eyes on who I saw the other night. Dang I can't believe how much Dawn has grown and by god do I miss her. I need to find a way to get back to her. Just then I heard my door click open and looked over that it from the corner of my eyes as I saw Alister and Raph standing there in the doorway. After one quick glance I moved slightly to avoid eye contact. They both know why I locked myself in my bedroom.

"You're thinking about Dawn aren't you?" asked Raph in his gruff voice as he looked at me with worry in his eyes. I simply nodded not looking in his or Alister's way.

"You know, Valon one day the two of you will see each other again," Said Alister with his still cold-hearted tone which always ticked me off. We just stayed still in silence before I spoke in an almost adult tone which shocked the both of them.

"I know I'll see her again but not only that but I will be able to speak to her too, I don't care what Master Dartz says about it nothing will stop me from seeing her again," I said in a bloody hell determined voice.

**To be continued…..Do you think Dawn will like her new job or will she hate it. Will Valon really go on his word and disobey Master Dartz and go to find and speak with Dawn. Will Valon turn his back on Alister and Raphael to be with Dawn again stay tune to find out…. **


End file.
